Your voice
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: Summary : when the teme is dobe and dobe is teme! Sasuke gadis periang sang pembuat Onar di sekolahnya, Sang Hime-sama, lalu Naruto yang Dingin Dan Tak mau bicara Naru/femSasu. Super OOC, DLDR, gender bender!
1. Chapter 1

***YOUR VOICE***

**Desclaimer : I hope Naruto Is Mine, Then the story line 'll end up with Naruto and sasuke being Together hahahhaha! *kicked* but it's still belong to Masashi Kishimoto T_T**

**Rate : still T**

**Pairing : Naru/femsasu , Dont like it ? just go back and dont read!**

**Summary : when the teme is dobe and dobe is teme! Sasuke gadis periang sang pembuat Onar di sekolahnya, Sang Hime-sama, suka membully Naruto. Namun pemuda yang di ganggunya itu hanya diam saja dan tak pernah peduli! Bahkan ia tak pernah bicara! Naru/femSasu. Super OOC, DLDR, gender bender!**

**Warning : typo ? OOC ? bad plot and another mistaken i hope u can bear with it**

Opening *jahhh.. biar kaya dipelem-pelem..* : D-tecnolife by UVERworld

"**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo kesenai kakomo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage desainai de tsunaida kimi no te wo"**

**~terluka oleh rasa sakit dan sedih yang tak mampu kau sembuhkan, menanggung beban dari masa lalu yang tak dapat di hapus. Jangan buang keinginanmu untuk tetap hidup~**

~Happy Reading~

" Ohayyoouuuuuuuu!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja melompat dari pagar pembatas sekolah. rambut raven yang tak ter itu terlalu panjangnya itu terlonjak membuatnya sedikit berkilau diterpa sinar matahari pagi.

"Uchiha - san! Sudah saya bilang berapa kali jangan melompati pagar pembatas kalau pintu gerbang masih terbukaa...! berbahaya!". Teriak pria berseragam satpam yang mukanya penuh dengan piercing dan bertampang mesum. Ia sendiri nggak habis pikir kenapa orang seperti itu dijadikan penjaga sekolah ini, gosipnya laki-laki bernama Pein itu adalah teman kakaknya semasa SMA yang luntang-langtung nggak jelas nyari pekerjaan. Untunglah kakaknya yang terlalu baik itu mau membantunya untuk bekerja disini sebagai penjaga sekolah.

"jadi kalau sudah telat boleh..?" tanya gadis itu yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh..!"

"habis, kalau tidak seperti itu 'nggak keren' Jii-san.. Jaaaa neee!" ujar gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju kelas.

"hei, jangan memanggilku paman! Umurku baru 23 tahun tahu, setara dengan kakakmu!"

"Weeeee!". Gadis itu hanya meledek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik ujung mata kananya. Pein mendengus kesal, kalau saja ia bukan adik Itachi, ia pasti sudah mengulitinya hidup-hidup!

Uchiha Sasuke , cucu perempuan dari keluarga Uchiha yang tak lain adalah pemilik sekolah ini. atau biasa dikenal dikalangan siswa-siswa dengan sebutan Hime-sama. Tubuhnya yang mungil namun lincah dan yang putih pucat nan mulus bak porselen, juga wajahnya yang cantik dengan Rambut hitam kebiru-biruan , serta bola matanya yang mengalahkan gelapnya malam. The most Trouble maker! Siapa yang tak kenal dia, biang keributan, terkenal dikalangan pria dan tak sedikit pula yang membencinya dari kalangan wanita. Suka mengolok dan mengerjai mereka yang dianggap lemah dan memiliki label 'LOSER' di jidatnya. Yah ! dia lah Hime sama~ penguasa Konoha Gakuen.

"aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi mukanya." Ungkap Sasuke kepada keempat temannya. Yang terdiri dari tiga orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan. , Neji, Kiba, Lee dan tenten . Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di loker .Tenten , gadis bercepol dua itu berdiri di sampingya. Lee dan Kiba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke di loker yang bersebrangan. Sedangkan Neji berjongkok dengan tanpang bosan. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang akan menjadi 'Target' mereka kali ini. The Big Loser, Uzumaki Naruto

"kali ini pun aku tak yakin akan berhasil,,,,". Ucap Lee tak bersemangat. Sasuke langsung meraih kerah Lee , menariknya hingga wajah Lee yang lebih tinggi sejajar dengannya, mata mereka bertemu dan itu membuat Lee sedikit ngeri.

"kali ini harus berhasil, aku ingin mendengar gertakannya, minimal ekspresi lain di wajah stoicnya!" ujar Sasuke penuh intimidasi. Lee meringis memohon agar Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"hai'! gomen Hime~sama...!"

"sudahlah Hime-chan~ kita lihat saja nanti..". Ujar Neji masih dengan tanpang bosannya. Siapa lagi yang berani memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Hime-chan kalau bukan Neji .Sasuke langsung mendelik Tajam ke arah Neji . Ia ingin segera membentak Neji namun Tenten lebih dulu menginterupsi kalau target mereka telah datang.

Dia. Uzumaki Naruto berjalan melewati kelima orang tersebut tanpa peduli menuju lokernya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun tetap tak peduli.

"klek" ia membuka lokernya. Tepat seperti apa yang ia perkirakan. Lokernya penuh dengan tumpahan ramen mengenai baju olahraganya, hari ini sepertinya ia tak akan ikut jam olahraga. Keadaan dalam lokernya benar-benar berantakan. Beberapa bukunya pun robek, padahal ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya. Coret-coretan di dinding lokernya pun bertambah. Masih tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi ia memberesi buku-bukunya yang dipikirnya masih dapat digunakan. Ia akan membersihkan lokernya sepulang sekolah nanti. Ia sudah terbiasa~ Sungguh! Ini sudah sering ia dapatkan. Entah dari Sasuke dan geng-nya atau dari siswa lain. ia sampai bosan!

"hei Bastard!" .teriak Sasuke saat Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Kiba dan Lee langsung menghadang jalan Naruto . Naruto berhenti dan diam. Tenten yang berada di belakang Naruto mengambil dompetnya dari kantung celana Naruto dan melemparkannya ke arah Kiba . Sedangkan Neji sama sekali tak peduli. Ia sudah bosan dengan skenario yang sama . baginya lebih menyenangkan mengganggu siswa lain yang pastinya akan memperlihatkan ekspresi takut dan tak berdaya saat diganggu . Tak seperti pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Dia benar-benar pemuda tanpa ekspresi.

"Whoaaaaa... sungguh menyedihkan.. Isi dompetnya hanya ada beberapa ratus yen...". Ujar Kiba sambil membuka isi mencoba melirik isi dompet tersebut, Ternyata benar! Hanya ada beberapa ratus yen. Ia menyeringai.

"ck , bahkan itu tak cukup untuk membeli bento makan siang...seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah memberimu ramen di lokermu.. hahaha..". Ujar Sasuke . Di ikuti dengan suara tawa dari Kiba dan Lee. Sedangkan Tenten dan Neji bersweatdrop ria (_ _') 'Tak adakah kata-kata yang lebih keren, Hime~?'

~Hening~

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kelima orang tersebut ketika merasa mereka telah menyelesaikan ocehannya, tak memperdulikan dompetnya yang masih berada di tangan Kiba

Twicthhh! Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Sasuke .

3

2

1

"BASSSSTAARRRRDDDDD! KUSSOOOOO! BAKAAA! MUKA STOIIC.. TANPA EKSPRESI. WAJAH DATAR.! KUSO..KUSOO..KUSOOOOOO!" Teriak Sasuke dengan frekuensi tinggi! Kiba dan Lee yang tepat berada di sampingnya langsung menutup kuping. Tenten menghela nafas ' selalu berakhir seperti ini..' pikirnya. Neji menghampiri Sasuke , mengacak rambut ravennya.

" sepertinya kali ini juga tak dapat membuatnya berekspresi Hime-chan...". ejek Neji

"ITU JUGA KARENA KAU DIAM SAJA...HYUUGA!".

~OoO~

Sasuke Pov

"haaahh.. Done! As usual.. No one can force you to speak up . Sit down Please, Naruto san!"

Gah! Seperti biasa.. That Bastarrdd! Dia selalu seperti itu! Uhh!.! He is totaly Robotic! Ah.. rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah menyebalkan miliknya itu. Apa ia tak bisa bicara meski hanya sebuah ucapan salam pembuka? Sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri diam di depan kelas tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya sampai akhirnya Kakashi ~sensei menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Ku lihat Kakashi sensei menghela nafas saat dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Aku yakin kakashi sensei saat ini sedang kebingungan akan menaruh nilai berapa untuk anak itu. Yahh~ seperti guru-guru yang lainnya ketika harus berhadapan dengan anak itu saat ujian lisan. dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik hampir disemua mata pelajaran dalam ujian tulis, namun gagal disemua ujian lisan. Bukan karena dia tak bisa bicara atau bisu, tapi memang karena ia tak pernah mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Arrgghhh! Aku benar-benar membencinya..! hanya ia yang berani mengabaikan aku! Sang Hime~sama.

Ini tahun kedua aku berada dikelas yang sama dengannya. Selama dua tahun pula aku tak pernah bicara dengannya bahkan mendengar suaranya pun tidak, padahal aku duduk dua kepala dibelakangnya. Seperti yang selalu guru mesum itu katakan. 'no one can force him to speak up!". Bahkan guru mesum plus killer seperti Kakashi sensei pun tak dapat menyuruhnya untuk bicara. Ok! Kita memang musuh! Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memusuhinya. sama seperti aku memusuhi anak-anak yang berlabel loser lainnya. Tapi dia benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih! Dia mengabaikanku! Anak tanpa ekspresi itu!Arghhhh!

Aku selalu melihatnya sendirian. Whoaa.. jangan salah paham dulu.. bukan maksudku untuk memperhatikannya. Ingat! He is totaly LOSER!. Yahhhh.. tipikal seorang pengecut memang seperti itu. selalu berada di perpustakaan ketika jam makan siang atau berada di atap sekolah ketika tak ada jam pelajaran, Loser always Alone. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti mayat hidup. Huh... padahal akupun mengakui kalau ia Tampan, kulit tannya yang eksotis, siapapun akan suka padanya dengan catatan taruh satu saja ekspresi di wajah datarnya itu. aku pun tak menyangka ada orang sepertinya di dunia ini. ia sama sekali tak melakukan interaksi sosial dengan siapapun meskipun itu guru! Setahuku seorang pendiam pun ada saat-saatnya dimana ia perlu untuk bicara. Namun tidak baginya. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi target utama orang-orang seperti kami! Meskipun ia tak pernah memperdulikannya!

Dari kabar yang Neji bilang, ditahun pertama ia masuk sekolah ini ia masih berbicara meskipun sedikit. Ia memang tipe seorang pendiam dan introvert, tapi sesuatu terjadi padanya saat liburan musim panas ditahun pertama. Entah itu apa, tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Hanya saja ketika liburan selesai dan kita semua mulai masuk sekolah... semenjak itu tak ada satupun yang pernah mendengarnya berbicara. Ia mulai mengabaikan semua orang yang mengajaknya bicara atau sekedar menyapanya. Menjawab semua pertanyaan guru dengan sebuah anggukan atau gelengan. Atau diam ketika dirasa pertanyaan tersebut tak bisa dijawab dengan keduanya. ia juga selalu mengunjungi ruang konseling seminggu tiga kali. banyak juga konselor yang angkat tangan karena tak satupun dari mereka dapat membuatnya bicara. Mereka bilang ia mengalami semacam trauma hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bicara dengan orang lain, namun tak satupun tahu penyebabnya. Tapi ini Gila! Hal apa yang membuatnya tak bicara selama lebih dari dua tahun belakangan ini!

"Alraight class, i had decide to do something a little different . i'm going to give you a project . it's related to english but it also help people get to know each other. You 'll do this in pairs that i have already assigned" Kakashi sensei pun menyebutkan dengan siapa kami akan berpasangan untuk mengerjakan project ini. mataku membulat ketika mendengar namaku dan Uzumaki Naruto keluar dari mulut sensei. Oh~no...! aku pasti salah dengar!

" Naniiii...?, wait sensei.. This fucking freaker doesnt talk even a word! How could it be posibly? " teriakku sambil menunjuk orang yang berada dua bangku didepanku! Aku bisa-bisa gila berpasangan dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa saling mengetahui kalau dia tak bicara sama sekali. Semua anak kelas melirikku.. ahh.. kalian pasti mengerti penderitaanku kan?

"Sasuke~san..wacth out your Language!" sensei menginterupsi.

"buttt.. senseeiiiiii..."

"just do it! I'll give you a punnishment for using dirty language in my class. During this project you may not speak to anyone in this school all day. you have to get information and figure out your partner without using word. find another ways ! i think it will be helping consider your partner doesn't talk! Maybe you two'll understand each other". Ucap kakashi sensei. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan! Tak bicara selama satu minggu! HELL NOO~~ hari-hari neraka akan segera datang! Ah.. darah di kepala ku sudah mendidih.. ini semua gara-gara DIA!

"once more.. dont try to cheat on me.. You know well your sensei , Ne sasuke –san? I'll tell all of teacher and also all of student can be my eyes. Then, just be good student." Ujarnyaaku yakin ia pasti menyeringai dibalik maskernya itu. Shit! Kakashi sensei memang yang paling menyeramkan! Seluruh sekolah pasti akan menertawakanku. THE MOST GREATEFULL HIME~ SAMA CAN NOT TALK JUST LIKE THE MOST FREAKER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!

~oOo~

"salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Itachi , Uzumaki naruto, benar ?".

Naruto hanya memandang pria yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Dia pasti konselor barunya. sudah banyak konselor yang berusaha membuatnya bicara kembali, tapi tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Sepertinya kali ini pun tidak akan berhasil, dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajah si konselor, ia pasti konselor baru yang hendak mencari pengalaman atau hanya menjadikannya sebagai reset penelitiannya. Konselor barunya, Uchiha Itachi terlihat seperti lelaki berumur sekitar 22-23 tahun. Uchiha ...? apakah ia salah satu..?

"ya.. aku salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha , pemilik sekolah ini.. santai saja... Silahkan duduk ". Itachi menyuruh Naruto duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya memegang map yang berisi Teraphy History milik Naruto. Ia sudah mempelajarinya dan ia tercengang ! ia tahu ini bukan hal yang patut dikagumi melihat seseorang yang tak bicara lebih dari dua tahun dalam hidupnya. Tapi Naruto benar-benar mengejutkannya, padahal ia terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya. Yah, hanya saja tak punya ekspresi. Itachi pun tahu sudah banyak yang menyerah dengan anak ini. namun, ia harus mencoba meskipun rasanya akan memerlukan waktu yang lama dan ekstra kesabaran. seiring waktu berjalan Naruto pasti akan berbicara kembali, entah itu kapan. Yang pasti ia tak bisa terus seperti ini, mengingat ia akan masuk ke Universitas dan dosen di Universitas tak akan bertoleransi terhadap mahasiswa yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Hal Itulah yang paling dikhawatirkan para guru. Otak cemerlang milik Naruto tak akan berguna jika ia terus seperti ini.

"Naruto kun, aku tahu ini sulit , aku pun tahu kau mungkin sudah bosan menemui beberapa konselor yang berbeda tahun ini, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Aku rasa mereka hanya terlalu cepat untuk menyerah dan tak mencoba untuk mengerti kamu . Aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk bicara, sungguh. Aku tahu sulit rasanya ketika sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan terjadi dan sangat mengguncang jiwamu. Mereka , termasuk Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berhenti untuk berbicara, memang sulit menghilangkan sebuah trauma, apalagi kau sendiri tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau pintuku selalu terbuka untukmu, kau bisa kan saja datang menemuiku.".

Naruto hanya memandang konselor barunya tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah sering mendengar 'omong kosong' ini dari konselor-konselor sebelumnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Itachi menghela nafas, sadar kalau perkataanya tak akan mendapat tanggapan sama sekali.

"mari kita coba sesuatu yang berbeda".Itachi mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"aku ingin kau menuliskan 'hello' di kertas itu".

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Tak satupun konselor sebelumnya yang pernah menyuruh Naruto melakukan hal ini, atau bahkan mungkin mereka lupa kalau dia bisa menulis. Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan konselor barunya.

"Hai` bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Naruto menuliskan kata **'baik'**

"aku dengar kau mengambil jam tambahan di beberapa mata pelajaran..?"

'**ya'**

"wow.. kau murid yang rajin ya..apa kau yakin akan lulus dengan nilai yang baik tahun ini.?"

'**tentu..'**

"aku hanya akan mendapatkan satu kata untuk setiap pertanyaan yang kupunya untukmu, ya.. kan? ".

Naruto hanya memandang Itachi , haruskah ia menceritakan hal-hal yang tak penting pada orang yang baru di kenalnya..?

"hmmm.." Itachi tersenyum."tenang saja, seperti yang ku bilang aku tak akan memaksamu. Suatu hari kau akan memberiku lebih dari satu kata dan akan tiba saatnya kau siap untuk kembali berbicara.. ah.. ya.. aku senang sepertinya kau orang yang penuh percaya diri ya.. Naruto kun? Aku harap kau akan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan masuk universitas terbaik.. kau boleh pergi.. kita akan bertemu lagi hari rabu..".

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya, saat ini sedang berlangsung matematika. Ia menemukan tempat duduknya diduduki siswa lain dan hanya ada satu yang kosong yaitu di sebelah Sasuke . Sepertinya ada perubahan tempat duduk mengingat selama project bahasa inggris berlangsung para siswa harus saling mengenal partnernya satu sama lain. ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke . Sepertinya gadis tersebut sedang kesulitan, di lihat dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Sesekali ia mendecak, Sasuke tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tertulis di papan tulis dan ia tak bisa bertanya karena ia tak dibolehkan untuk bicara. Ok! Ini lebih menyulitkan dari yang ia kira.

Pluk! Sebuah gulungan kertas jatuh dihadapannya. Ia menoleh kearah gulungan kertas itu datang. Ck, That bastarrdd! Sasuke membuka gulungan tersebut dan melihat apa yang tertulis disitu.

' **Kau tak boleh bicara bukan berarti tak bisa menulis kan.? You know what i mean..! ' **

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan ketimbang solusi? Ia pun mengangkat tangannya, menuliskan bagian yang tak ia mengerti lalu menyerahkannya pada sensei. Perlu ia akui, solusi dari Naruto atau dalam pandangan Sasuke sebuah ejekan sedikit membantu karena saat ini sensei sedang menerangkan kembali bagian yang tak di mengertinya. Sasuke menulis sebuah balasan.

' **Thanks Freak, jangan lupa pulang sekolah di tempatmu, jangan membantah' **Sasuke melemparkannya ke meja Naruto.

'**aku ada jam tambahan'**

'**jam 5 , bagaimana?'**

'**fine'**

~oOo~

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, yaitu tempat dimana kakeknya berada. Kakashi sensei sudah keterlaluan, mana bisa ia tak bicara selama seminggu penuh? Belum ada sehari saja sudah membuatnya frustasi berat. Kesemena-menaan guru itu harus segera dilaporkan kepada Kakek Madara..!

"menulis..?"

"setidaknya itu satu-satunya cara berkomunikasi dengannya.. yah.. walau hanya satu kata yang kudapat untuk setiap pertanyaanku .."

"Nii-san? Ada di ruangan kakek?' batin Sasuke ketika yang sudah berada di depan pintu, ia pun menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, untuk menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"hmmm.." Tuan besar tersenyum, bangga dengan cucu laki-lakinya. Meski baru saja mendapat gelar sarjana psikologi tahun ini, ia mampu memikirkan cara yang tak pernah terpikirkan konselor-konselor lain dalam menangani Naruto. "tak ada yang melakukan itu sebelumnya.. kakek harap dengan begitu akan ada kemajuan. Kakek khawatir mengingat ia akan masuk ke jenjang universitas.."

"tenang saja kek, aku akan berusaha.. sebelumnya , setelah mempelajari Teraphy history milik anak itu, aku langsung mencari tahu melalui tetangganya apa yang terjadi saat liburan musim panas tiga tahun lalu.."

'Tentang Naruto ya..jadi kakak yang menjadi konselor barunya Naruto ?' Sasuke membantin, ia menekankan telinganya ke pintu agar dapat mendengarkan lebih jelas.

"saat itu ayahnya terbunuh!". Ujar kakaknya.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarnya , tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa menumpu berat badannya pada pintu, membuatnya terjungkal ke depan..!

"Bruukkk!"

"Sasukee!" teriak kakaknya.."apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu hahh? Kau mencoba menguping ya..!". Itachi mengintrogasi Adik satu-satunya itu. Sasuke gelagapan, apalagi saat ini ia tak bisa bicara, ia mengambil pensil dan notebook kecil di sakunya lalu menulis sesuatu.

'**Aku tidak menguping! Aku ingin menemui Kakek!'** di sodorkannya notebook itu tepat dihadapan wajah sang kakak!

"Alasan, heh.. apa kau sedang sakit gigi.. ? biasanya kau kan berisik, kenapa sekarang seperti orang bisu..!". Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya. Menahan diri agar tak berteriak. Sungguh kalau saja saat ini ia sedang tak menjalani pasti sudah membalas kata-kata kakaknya itu. Tuan Madara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua cucunya, Kakashi sensei juga sudah memberitahu perihal hukuman yang sedang dijalani Sasuke .

"aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kakashi sensei.. jadi kau tak diperbolehkan bicara selama seminggu penuh?" tanya kakeknya sambil tersenyum.

"ohh.. jadi si boncel ini sedang menjalani hukuman..?"Ejek Itachi dan itu membuat Sasuke menggeretakan giginya menahan amarah yang akan meledak. Itachi selalu saja mengejeknya boncel.

'**itulah mengapa aku datang kemari, kek~.. aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. T^T pokoknya aku ingin kakek menyuruh Kakashi sensei mencabut hukumannya...!'** Sasuke menunjukkan notebooknya sambil pasang muka memelas.

"sayangnya kakek tidak bisa Sasu ~chan..."

Sasuke kembali menulis di notebooknya.

' **hayolahh kek~ kau tega melihat cucu kesayanganmu... setidaknya buat Kakashi sensei mengurangi jumlah harinya. Aku sudahh tak sanngguuupp T_T '**

"kau tahu dengan baik kakashi sensei kan? kakek tak dapat membantu Jalani saja hukumanmu.. OK ^^b"

Sasuke menghela nafas, Hopeless. Selamat datang hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupnya...! Tanpa pamit, karena memang ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata permisi dan terlalu malas untuk menulis lagi. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan kakeknya.

"hahhh .. dia itu makin bertingkah saja.. baguslah kakek tak lagi memanjakannya.." Ujar Itachi , ia memandang kakeknya yang sedang tersenyum. Umurnya sudah tua, namun senyumannya itu dapat membuat hati semua orang Tentram melihatnya.

"tidak juga ^^ memang tak ada yang dapat mencegah kakashi hanya dia satu-satunya guru yang tak memperlakukan Sasuke dengan spesial..lagi pula yang dilakukan Adikmu itu hanya kenakalan-kenakalan biasa.. dia hanya mencari perhatian semua orang..".

"kenakalan-kenakalan biasa? Haaaahh kakeekk ini.. "

"dia itu berbeda denganmu Itachi .. dia tidak sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'diperhatikan dan kasihi' tidak seperti mu.. biarlah dia mendapatkannya dari semua orang di sekolah ini .. kau kan yang belajar mengenai hal ini.. tentu kau lah yang seharusnya paling mengerti, ya kan Itachi ?" . sejenak raut wajah Itachi berubah, lalu ia tersenyum kecil seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah mau mengerti adik perempuannya. Padahal ia jauh lebih beruntung sempat merasakan dan dibesarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, tidak seperti Sasuke, adiknya. kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat Sasuke baru berusia delapan bulan dalam kandungan. Beruntung Tim Medis cepat-cepat mengeluarkan janin Sasuke dari tubuh ibunya yang sudah sekarat. Sasuke bisa sampai saat ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk ia jaga.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki perkarangan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar Sasuke pun tak tahu kalau rumah Naruto akan sebesar ini. memang manshion milik kakeknya jauh lebih besar. Ia hanya tak menyangka kalau Naruto berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Jangan salahkan ia, salahkan isi dompet Naruto yang hanya ada beberapa ratus yen saja. Naruto membuka pintu, sebuah teriakan pun menyambut mereka berdua.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! Cepat keluar dan cari pekerjaan! jangan hanya duduk duduk sepanjang hari!" teriak seorang Pria kepada wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil memegangi keningnya.

"kau yang laki-laki di rumah ini, seharusnya kaulah yang pergi keluar dan mencari pekerjaan. Kau tahu sudah tiga hari kita tak punya apapun dirumah ini untuk dimakan. Tagihan air dan listrik menunggak! Kau laki-laki tak tahu malu!" balas si wanita tak kalah kencangnya!

"like i care? Aku bahkan bukan suamimu!"

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya melihat adegan pertengkaran rumah tangga secara live, ini yang pertama kali baginya . Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, sebelum Naruto menginterupsi untuk mengajaknya naik ke tangga! Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya! rumah sebesar ini tak ada satupun barang-barang furnitur, hanya ada sebuah sofa lama dan sebuah meja untuk televisi. Terlihat menyedihkan. Orang gilapun tak akan betah tinggal dirumah menyedihkan ini dengan dua orang yang saling berteriak satu sama lain. sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto dia menengok ke arah kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu. dilihat dari wajahnya si wanita punya kesamaan dengan Naruto. Mungkin itu ibu Naruto , lalu siapa laki-laki itu? Bukankah ayah Naruto sudah mati terbunuh? dan lagi apa dia bilang? Mereka sudah tiga hari tak punya makanan? Itu berarti sudah tiga hari Naruto tak tak makan..? Sasuke pun mengingat dompet Naruto yang direbutnya tadi, bahkan isi dompetnya tak cukup untuk membeli makan siang. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"jangan coba-coba kau menekan anakku..! sudah cukup ia membuang sebagian waktunya untuk bekerja! Kau itu bukan Ayahnya!"

"bahkan selama hidupnya Minato tak pernah memperdulikan bocah itu. dia itu 17 tahun... dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan penuh, bukan paruh waktu..! "

"KUSSO YAROO! Dia itu masih sekolah, dia berusaha mempertahankan nilainya agar tetap mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan tahun ini ia akan masuk Universitas. Kau tak berhak apapun Atasnya!"

" kalo dia memang pintar! Seharusnya dia cukup pintar untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu!"

Sasuke masih dapat mendengar jelas teriakan kedua orang tersebut meskipun sekarang dia sudah berada di lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar Naruto . Ia duduk bersila di lantai dengan sebuah meja pendek di hadapannya. sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai mengerjakan PRnya di meja belajarnya, sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang terpasang di kepalanya tak terpengaruh oleh suara-suara teriakan dari bawah. Toh ia sudah biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" Sasuke mulai frustasi dengan laki-laki bernama Naruto yang sedang duduk mengerjakan PR disana , juga rumah ini, juga PR matematikanya yang tak kunjung dapat ia selesaikan. juga tentang projeck yang mengharuskan ia seminggu penuh bersama Naruto, duduk berdekatan dengannya. Mengerjakan PR bersama dan Apa itu..? apanya yang disebut dengan kerja sama kalau saat ini ia berpusing ria sendirian dengan PR yang tak dapat di selesaikannya? Di pandangnya sosok Naruto, tangannya bergerak lincah di atas sebuah kertas tugas. kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil menikmati musik yang keluar dari Earphonenya. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah datar Naruto , bagaimana dia bisa sedatar itu dengan segala keadaan yang sama-sekali tak memihak kepadanya? Menjadi bulan-bulanan seluruh siswa disekolah. Tinggal di rumah yang berantakan dengan dua orang yang saling teriak satu sama lain. ini bahkan pantas disebut neraka..! tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto beranjak menghampiri Sasuke , duduk bersila di hadapanya lalu menarik kertas tugas miliknya , melihat bagian mana bagian mana yang belum terisi . Naruto menulis sesuatu lalu memberikannya kepada Sasuke . Ia menuliskan langkah-langkah penyelesaian PR mereka kepada Sasuke dengan catatan yang mudah di mengerti. Sasuke bingung sejenak sampai akhirnya ia paham sesuatu, Naruto mencoba membantunya.! Matanya membulat saat membaca serangkaian kata terakhir di kertas yang Naruto berikan.

' **cepat selesaikan, aku harus pergi jam tujuh ' **

"seharusnya dari tadi kau membantuku! Memanganya kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke

Tak ada jawaban

~oOo~

TBC~

**Closing : Mayounaka no orchestra by Aqua timez**

**Mayounaka no uta ga sakenda boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da, dai kirai da taisetsu wo shitte Shimatta ano hi kara zutto.**

**Aa, shiawase nante , Chiisana supun de sukueru kuraide juubun nanda. Wake aeru hito ga iruka, inaika dake da.**

**Lagu tengah malam diteriakkan, sebenarnya aku benci sendirian, sangat benci ,aku mengetahui hal yang penting sejak hari itu**

**Aa, dengan sebuah sendok kecil saja cukup untuk menyendok kebahagiaan. namun yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah ada seseorang untuk berbagi atau tidak ?**

Hmmm.. gomen sasuke OOC banget! Hahaha sesekali bikin Sasuke yang begitu tak apakan? Naruto disini juga keren kan? Aku suka Naruto yang seperti ini.. ^^ he is so cool! Buat yang setuju silahkan Review! #plaaakk


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih semuanya yang udah ngasih Ripiu fic seorang newbie ini *nangis bahagia* , maaf Typo adalah kesalahan yang sangat sulit sekali saya hindari.. karena saya adalah tipe orang yang ceroboh dan nggak teliti ,tapi kali ini saya berusaha untuk menghindarinya...!

***YOUR VOICE***

**Desclaimer : I hope Naruto Is Mine, Then the story line 'll end up with Naruto and sasuke being Together hahahhaha! *kicked* but it's still belong to Masashi Kishimoto T_T**

**Rate : still T**

**Pairing : Naru/femsasu , Dont like it ? just go back and dont read!**

**Summary : when the teme is dobe and dobe is teme! Sasuke gadis periang sang pembuat Onar di sekolahnya, Sang Hime-sama, suka membully Naruto. Namun pemuda yang di ganggunya itu hanya diam saja dan tak pernah peduli! Bahkan ia tak pernah bicara! Naru/femSasu. Super OOC, DLDR, gender bender!**

**Warning : typo ? OOC ? bad plot and another mistaken i hope u can bear with it**

Sekarang sedang istirahat makan siang, Sasuke berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Tangannya memegang sekotak bento dan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin sekolah. Ia sedang mencari seseorang dalam perpustakaan. Orang itu pasti ada disini dan selalu berada di tempat yang sama yaitu meja baca paling ujung yang jarang ditempati. Sasuke langsung menuju kesana ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"pluk!" Sasuke menaruh bento tersebut hadapan sosok itu. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak lalu mendongak.

'**jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku hanya berterima kasih untuk yang kemarin. mulai sekarang kau menjadi tutorku, sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu bento untuk makan siang tiap harinya!**' Sasuke menunjukkan tulisan itu di hadapan Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa sampai terpikirkan hal itu? Sejujurnya penjelasan Naruto yang kemarin jauh lebih mudah dimengerti ketimbang penjelasan dari guru. Setidaknya sekarang Naruto akan mendapat makan siang gratis!

"aku melihatnya lho, Hime~chan~". Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar tepat dibelakang tengkuknya.

BLUSSHH! Semburat merah mulai terlihat dibagian bawah telinga Sasuke merambat sampai ke pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

DUAGHHH! Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat dirahang kanan Neji , Neji meringis kesakitan.

"Ouchhh! Ittaii Hime-chan..kau ini kecil-kecil tenaga kaiju XD~"

[Ittai : sakiitt ; Kaiju : Monster]

"HYUUUUMMPPP...". Neji langsung membekap mulut Sasuke ketika hendak meneriakkan namanya seperti biasa kalau sedang kesal!

"ingat hukumanmu Hime-chan~" seringai Neji , Sasuke merengut kesal! Ia mengeluarkan benda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia bawa pergi di sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan Notebook dan pulpen.

'**Awas kalau yang lain dengar hal ini, dan jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!**'

"Sasuke.. Neji..!" terdengar suara Tenten memanggil nama mereka berdua. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Tenten menghampiri mereka dengan kedua temannya yang lain, Kiba dan Lee.

" Neji ternyata kau menemukan Hime~sama di sini". Ucap Lee . Sedari tadi mereka mencari Sasuke karena Sasuke tak ada di kelasnya saat mereka jemput. Mereka berlima memang berbeda kelas. Neji sekelas dengan Tenten , Kiba dengan Lee sedangkan Sasuke terpisah sendiri dari mereka. Itulah sebabnya mengapa setiap Jam istirahat mereka berempat selalu menjemput Sasuke di kelasnya untuk makan siang bersama.

"hahh.. Hime~sama kami mencarimu kemana-mana~ ternyata kau ada di depan perpustakaan..". Kiba berkomentar.

"Sasuke .. kau dari dalam perpustakaan?". Tanya Tenten heran.

"HIME SAMA KE PERPUSTAKAAN? Hari ini pasti akan turun hujan..?"pekik Lee heran, atau lebih tepatnya terkejut. Sasuke sudah geram dengan teman-temannya namun ia hanya bisa menahannya dalam hati. Gahhhh!memangnya kenapa kalau ia pergi ke perpustakaan..? lagi pula ia kesana memang ada perlu dengan seseorang kok~ . merasa tak ada sanggahan atau pembelaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke , ketiga temannya jadi ingat kalau Sasuke sedang menjalani masa hukuman.

"hahaha.. pantas.. aku lupa kalau Hime sama sedang dihukum". Ucap Lee tanpa maksud apapun. Namun terdengar di telinga Sasuke seperti sebuah ejekan. 'sabar Sasuke' batinnya.

"pasti berat ya~ hime~". Ujar Kiba bersimpati. Tak tega melihat Hime-samanya tersiksa karena tak dapat berceloteh dan mengomel seperti biasanya.

"memang ada perlu apa kau ke perpustakaan, Sasuke ?" tanya Tenten normal!Oh, tentu saja. Dikelompok ini hanya Tentenlah yang di anggap waras dan tidak menyebalkan. Tapi biarpun begitu , mereka berempat adalah sahabat yang selalu setia di setiap kehebohan-kehebohan yang dibuatnya XP~ *

"Hime~chan habis menemui ~ AUUU...ITTAAII" sebelum Neji buka mulut lebih banyak, Akira sudah lebih dulu menginjak kakinya. Dari pada kepalanya makin sakit menghadapi keabnormalan teman-temannya itu , Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka dalam kebingungan.

oOo

seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna Raven yang di kuncir Jigrak kebelakang , berdiri beberapa meter dari sebuah Cafe yang berada di pusat keramaian Konoha . Helai poninya yang sedikit panjang berjatuhan mengenai kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Cambangnya yang tak ikut terikat juga menjuntai didepan telinganya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, memcoba mngehangatkan diri dari angin sudah menunjukan jam 21.30 waktu jepang. Sasuke tak menyangka lebih dari dua jam dia barada disini. Mencari tahu tentang seseorang yang saat ini berada didalam Cafe di sebrang sana. ia hanya penasaran, berarti sudah dua jam lebih pula orang itu berada di dalam Cafe? Apa yang dilakukannya? Ini hari ketiga ia mengikuti Naruto setelah belajar bersama dirumahnya. Naruto selalu pergi ke Cafe ini di jam yang sama. Namun baru kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggunya . Sasuke berasumsi kalau Naruto bekerja paruh waktu di cafe ini, seperti yang dikatakan ibu Naruto kalau ia juga menggunakan sebagian waktunya untuk bekerja demi mereka. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kalau the most freaker Naruto punya kehidupan yang sangat sulit dan rumit. Sasuke sendiri tak habis pikir apalagi sebelum menuju Cafe ini Naruto sempat mampir ke tempat yang sangat yang mengejutkanSasuke dan membuat kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Banyak yang tak ia mengerti.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menelpon seseorang..

'Moshi-moshi hime~chan" terdengar sapaan khas dari ponselnya.

'Neji~ jemput aku didepan Cafe Ichiban Chaaku,'

'hahh.. malam malam seperti ini.." Neji langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke.'kau dengan siapa?'

'sendiri..'

'Nani.?' pekik Neji hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga' apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hime? Orang rumah pasti menghawatirkanmu..~ '

'Tidak, kalau mereka tahu aku bersamamu.. aku akan memberitahu Itachi kalau aku pergi denganmu dan pulang telat makannya jemput aku sekarang juga!'

'nani atta no, demo~'

[Nani atta no, demo : tapi, apa yang terjadi?]

'akan kuceritakan nanti!'

Tuuuuttttt... sambungan terputus sepihak, tentu saja oleh Sasuke , kemudian ia mengirim Pesan kepada Itachi kalau ia bersama Neji . Ia bisa gila karena sejak tadi Itachi tak henti-hentinya menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan. Sebuah balasan penuh dengan petuah-petuah kolotpun diterimanya dari sang kakak.

"YOU STALKED HIM!"

Blusshhhhhhh...! wajah Sasuke memerah mendengar pernyataan Neji , apa lagi mata Neji langsung menatap matanya yang sudah tak memakai kaca mata hitam. sungguh ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menguntit Naruto . Dia bukan seorang maniak, OK?

"Enggaaakkk /! Eettoo hummm..." Sasuke mulai mencari kata yang pas, namun ia sendiri bingung ? ia hanya ingin mencari tahu. Yah, segala hal tentang Naruto, segala hal yang ,membuatnya bingung! Udara dalam mobil Neji tiba-tiba saja jadi pengap dan menyulitkannya untuk bernafas.

"hmmmmm..?" Ok. Sepertinya sekarang Neji mulai mengejeknya, Sasuke berharap cahaya redup dalam mobil tak cukup untuk memperlihatkan rona merah diwajahnya. Sasuke mencoba menyamankan diri di jok Mobil. Neji hanya memandanginya dari samping sambil menyeringai.

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok..."

"tapi kau tak perlu menguntitnya sepanjang hari kan..." ujar Neji .

"bukan seperti itu, ini tak sesimple yang kau kira.. banyak hal.. banyak hal darinya yang membuatku bingung dan bertanya-tanya.. project ini membuatku gila.. aku harus mengenal partnerku dengan baik.. tapi ia tak bicara.. dan tak mau bicara, bagaimana aku bisa tahu..? ini sulit.. ia tak dapat dimengerti, tak terbaca.. tanpa ekspresi..." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa emosinya jadi kacau seperti ini hanya karena project untuk saling mengenal? Bukankah untuk mengenal satu sama lain hanya perlu saling memberitahu tentang banya hal? Tapi Naruto membuat hal ini menjadi sulit. Segala hal yang ia temui mengenai kehidupan Naruto di luar sekolahnya sebagai The Most Loser membuatnya sedikit~ yah.. Sasuke sendiri bingung menyebutnya apa.. intinya ia hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Toshiya.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela mobil, memerhatikan cafe di sebrang sana yang masih ramai dengan pengunjung. Bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"seperti itulah kau Hime~chan, selalu ingin tahu .. dan peka Ne..?" Neji berkomentar. Ia sangat mengenal sahabatnya yang satu ini, meski manja, menyebalkan dan senang berulah. Tapi sahabatnya yang satu ini adalah orang yang paling tak bisa tak peduli dengan segala hal yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"aku tak sengaja mendengar Itachi bicara tentang Naruto dengan kakek, Itachi bilang kalau yang terjadi saat itu , saat liburan musim panas ayah Naruto terbunuh.. aku terkejut.. hidupnya benar-benar tak disangka-sangka.." Sasuke mengingat tentang segala hal yang terjadi selama tiga hari ia mengerjakan tugas bersama Naruto . Ayah yang terbunuh, Rumah yang sangat tak nyaman , tanpa makanan dengan dua orang yang saling berteriak satu sama lain. bagaimana bisa orang itu memasang wajah datarnya setiap hari? Ok bukan setiap hari. Tapi setiap waktu!

"mungkin, itulah sebabnya ia tak bicara selama ini.. atau bisa jadi ada hal lain yang terjadi selain terbunuhnya ayah Naruto sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bicara. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung..~" kalau boleh jujur bukan satu, melainkan banyak hal!

Neji memandang Sasuke dari samping, mencoba mendengarkan lebih jauh~

"tadi , sebelum pergi ke cafe Naruto sempat mampir ke rumah tahanan.. Yahhh.. untuk apa dia kesana..? kalaupun pembunuh ayahnya sudah tertangkap dan ditahan disana.. Tak mungkin kan ia kesana untuk menjenguk pembunuh ayahnya sendiri di ruang tahanan.. " Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil, menertawakan pikirannya yang sedikit tak masuk akal?

"dia memang menjenguk pembunuh ayahnya kok.." Ucapan Neji barusan membuatnya reflek menengok ke arah Neji , memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

"itu benar Hime~ kakak kandungnya sendiri yang membunuh Ayahnya.." Ucap Neji, Sasuke diam. Terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak yang tak ia mengerti. Semakin banyak yang ia ketahui tentang Naruto semakin ia tak mengerti kehidupan laki-laki itu.

"tapi... kenapa... ?' lirih Sasuke . Ini terlalu buruk! Garis kehidupan terlalu kejam terhadap Naruto . Sasuke pikir tak ada yang lebih buruk dari dibesarkan tanpa orang tua? Tapi anak itu..Naruto , Ayahnya di bunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri? Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Itachi yang melakukannya.

"aku tak tahu, yang jelas saat itu ia ada ditempat , Naruto sama sekali tak bicara dan memberikan keterangan sedikitpun . Polisi menangkap Sasori - kakak Naruto - yang saat itu tengah memegang senapan yang diduga digunakan untuk membunuh ayahnya. Lagi pula Sasori sendiri mengaku telah membunuh ayahnya hanya karena pertengkaran ayah dan polisi merasa tak perlu menyelidiki lebih lanjut"

"~~~~". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada horor. Matanya menunjukan ekspresi kekesalan.

"hmmm?"

"KAU TAHU ! KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH CERITA PADAKU, HAAAHHH?" . Teriak Sasuke dengan fruekuensi super tinggi hingga memekakkan terlinga Neji.

"kau sendiri yang tak pernah bertanya, Hime~ dan jangan berteriak seperti itu.. telinga ku bisa pecah tahu!".

"Argggg~~ kau ini...".

Neji melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan angka 12.20, ia menorehkan pandangannya ke arah Cafe yang sedang ditutup ditutup. Sosok Naruto pun terlihat keluar dari dalam Cafe tersebut.

"heii.. Hime~ banguunnn.. "Neji membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk lengan sahabatnya itu..

"hhmmmmm... Ada apa ?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat menghilang tadi. XD

"dia sudah keluar dari Cafe, lalu mau apa lagi? Mengikutinya pulang..? ahh.. kau sudah seperti seorang maniak tahu!"

Sasuke langsung pasang muka cemberut mendengarnya.

"aku bukan maniak tahu DX! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"hampir setengah satu...!"

"he is fucking robotic! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semuanya? Sekolah, jam tambahan, mengerjakan project bersamaku.. lalu kerja sampai jam segini?". Gumam Sasuke yang sialnya masih dapat didengar oleh Neji .

"kau benar-benar menguntitnya seharian ini..!'

"Urusai! Saa.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ke pemilik Cafe~"

[Urusai : berisik! ; Saa : ayoo!]

"maaf .. kami baru saja tutup ^^" Ucap si pemilik Cafe dengan ramah saat Sasuke dan Neji tiba di depan Cafe.

"kami hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu.. ^^"

"apa yang dapat saya bantu~"

"aku ingin bertanya tentang pegawai anda yang baru saja pulang.."

"Iya ^^"

"ada apa dengannya..?"

"apa anda pernah mendengarnya berbicara? hmmm.. maksudku.. dalam melayani pelanggan apa dia berbicara kepada pelanggan disini?". Tanya Sasuke dengan penih rasa ingin tahu, Neji menghela nafas, sungguh sangat tidak penting menanyakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Naruto bisa bicara.. (o.o?)...?": pemilik Cafe itu malah balik bertanya..

"Tentu saja dia bisa, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tak mau bicara".

"begitu... dia memang tak pernah bicara.. meskipun begitu pelanggan disini banyak yang menyukainya koo ^^" Tukas si pemilik Cafe. Naruto memang banyak disukai pelanggan , terutama dari kalangan wanita.

"Soouu ka..? Hai` Arigatou".

~oOo~

Sasuke memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan didepan sana dengan bosan~ . pelajaran hari ini semuanya membosankan. ia jadi menyesal karena tadi telah menolak ajakan Kiba dan Lee untuk membolos =,=. Lagi pula setiap sabtu diadakan kegiatan club atau ekstrakulikuler, jadi tak banyak mata pelajaran yang diajarkan di hari ini.

'haaaahhhhhh! BOSAANNN' teriaknya, tentunya dalam hati! ia masih harus bertahan tanpa bicara sehari lagi, hanya untuk hari ini. karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir.. hyahhhh! Senangnya..! ia sudah tak sabar merasakan detik-detik kebebasannya. Selama seminggu ini sasuke sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak berkicau seperti biasanya, tak ada acara mengganggu siawa lain atau memanas-manasi siswi perempuan, bahkan seminggu ini ia tak lagi melompat pagar pembatas di pagi hari hanya untuk mengagetkan Penjaga gerbang berpiercing dan bertampang mesum itu. Minggu ini mungkin menjadi hari-hari paling damai di sekolah tanpa ulah Sasuke . Bicara soal hukuman , jadi ingat kalau ia harus membuat laporan Project yang Kakashi sensei berikan. Ia menghela nafas~ karena tak tahu apa yang dapat di tulisnya tentang Naruto? . dilihatnya bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Bahkan hari ini pun Naruto tak masuk. Honestly , ia sedikit khawatir mendapati Naruto tak masuk hari ini, tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Naruto tak pernah Alpa sebelumnya, tak mungkin kan Naruto membolos jika tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya..?

"Hiimee.. Saa ikkou..!" Seru Neji yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya dengan yang lain. memang sudah menjadi hal yang sakral bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan malam minggu bersama sepulang kegiatan club di sore hari. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari gedung olahraga langsung memandang mereka dengan kikuk. Bingung bagaimana mengatakan kepada mereka kalau hari ini ia tak bisa pergi, padahal ia sudah boleh bicara saat ini tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Hanya saja ia masih belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk mereka.

[ Saa ikkou : Ayoo pergi!"]

"Sasuke, ada apa ?" Tanya Tenten yang sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya, karena Sasuke tak kunjung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hai' maaf semuanya , kali ini aku tak bisa ikut. Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan.., Jaa "

oOo

Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto , ia hanya ingi tahu keadaan Naruto Kenapa hari ini Naruto tak masuk sekolah? Namun beberapa kali ia memencet bel tak kunjung ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya sebuah bayangan seseorang yang terkena matahari sore muncul dihadapannya.

"jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau membuatku kaget tau..!" Ujar Sasuke yang sama sekali tak di gubris oleh lawan bicaranya.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya , sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Kali ini sedikit berbeda karena tak terdengar suara orang yang saling berteriak saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"kenapa hari ini kau tak masuk sekolah?".

"..." masih tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mengikuti Naruto menuju salah satu kamar. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang wanita siapa tengah berbaring didalam kamar. Ia ibu Naruto . Mukanya pucat, sebuah handuk kecil bertengger di keningnya. Naruto menghampiri ibunya, menaruh kantung plastik yang ternyata isinya obat itu lalu mengganti kompres ibunya dengan telaten. Sasuke jadi mengerti kenapa Naruto tak masuk hari ini

"sudah kau tebus obatnya Naru ?" ucap wanita itu lemah. Naruto mengangguk kemudian matanya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"kau membawa temanmu lagi Naru, ajak dia masuk.. jangan kau biarkan berdiri di disitu". Naruto pun memberi isyarat agar Sasuke masuk kekamar ibunya dan duduk di kursi yang ada disitu.

"uhuk..uhuk.. siapa namamu..? akhir-akhir ini kau sering kemari.. maaf atas segalanya yang kau dengar dirumah ini .. laki-laki itu memang selalu menyulut emosiku..uhuk..uhukk.."

"AH.. bibi sebaiknya istirahat saja.. namaku Sasuke ^^ aku sering kemari karena aku dipasangkan dengan Naruto untuk mengerjakan Project bahasa inggris kami..".

"Uhuk.. uhukk.. uhukk". Batuk ibu Naruto semakin menjadi, Sasuke sedikit panik. Naruto mengambil obat yang ada di atas meja. Namun ternyata Air putih yan ada digelas telah habis.

"biar aku yang ambilkan minum..". Sasuke menawarkan diri. Ia lalu mengambilkan minum didapur lalu membantu Ibu Naruto meminum obatnya. Keadaannya menjadi sunyi ketika ibu Naruto tertidur pulas.

"Ibumu sepertinya demam, apa sudah di bawa ke dokter ?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan, berharap Naruto akan menanggapi meskipun hanya melalui tulisan di kertas seperti biasanya. Namun sayangnya, ia hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi~ =_=' sampai sampai Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara jarum jam yang sedang bergerak. Ia memerhatikan Naruto yang sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Jam dinding.

"Sudah waktunya kau bekerja ya..?"

"..."

"pergi saja .. biar aku yang menjaga ibumu..^^"

"..."

Naruto masih tak menanggapi niat baik Sasuke sehingga membuat gadis itu geram, namun tak sampai mengeluarkan teriakannya. Sasuke cukup tau diri untuk tak berteriak didekat orang yang sedang sakit. Lagi pula ia sudah 'sedikit'terbiasa di abaikan oleh laki-laki yang satu ini.

"sudahh.. sana pergii..pergii... serahkan semuanya padaku Ok". Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyeret Naruto sampai pintu depan . Mau tak mau Naruto harus pergi juga =.=a

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

'Ten ~chan... kalau Itachi telpon bilang aku menginap dirumahmu ya..barusan aku sms Itachi kalau aku menginap dirumahmu.. Arigatou '

" Sepertinya rumah ini perlu sedikit dibersihkan.. sekalian olahraga malam, Yosh! Ganbatte Yo...!"

~oOo~

Sasuke menggeliat saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

"sudah pagi rupanya, hahh.. ternyata aku semalam tertidur di sofa.. ".ia pun mencoba duduk sehingga membuat selimutnya terjatuh..

"lohh..? sejak kapan aku pakai selimut..?" Sasuke heran ia yakin betul kalau semalam seusai beres-beres ia langsung tertidur di sofa tanpa sempat mengambil selimut. Sasuke tersenyum karena menyadari sesuatu.

"begitu ya.. :)." Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan suatu getaran di bawah tubuhnya. Ternyata hapenya tertindih. Ia pun melihat layar ponselnya, ada panggilan masuk dari Neji.

"HIME...! kau kemana saja hah? Baru mengangkat telfon, kau bahkan tak membalas sms dari kami sama sekali..! katakan dimana kau sekarang! Kalau tidak akan ku laporkan pada Itachi kalau semalam kau sebenarnya tak menginap di rumah Tenten ..!" sebuah suara khas milik Neji langsung saja menyemprotnya tepat setelah ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hieeee... Neji jangan.. gomen ne... ".

"Kau dimana sekarang.. biar ku jemput!" bentak Neji . Sasuke sedikit canggung untuk mengatakan kalau ia menginap di rumah Naruto .

"SASUKE UCHIHA...~~". Tegur Neji karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab.

"Hai' akudirumahNaruto". Jawab Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas

"hmmmm...jadi kau bermalam di rumah Naruto?". Nada bicara Neji tiba-tiba saja berubah, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari nada bicaranya.

"Ah.. sudahlah.! Pokoknya kau tak usah menjemputku..! aku akan pulang sendiri dan jangan berfikir macam-macam..".

"aku tidak memikirkan apa pun kok..kau itu yang mikir macam-macam hime~"

Grrhhhh...!

"He.. is still Loser and I hate Him!"

Tuuuuuttt... ! Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Neji secara sepihak, detik berikutnya mata Sasuke menemukan sosok Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapanya tengah membawa nampan yang berisi Roti isi dan teh hangat. Wajah Sasuke memucat seketika. ' hell~ no~ sejak kapan ia berdiri di situ? Jangan – jangan ia mendengarnya?' batin Sasuke .

Naruto menaruh nampan itu di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke . Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke .

'**cepat cuci muka, lalu sarapan..'**

"Hai'"

Sarapan pun berjalan dengan sunyi tentunya. Sasuke tak berusaha membuat pembicaraan berarti, perasaanya masih tak enak, takut-takut kalau Naruto mendengar percakapannya dengan Neji tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang ~

"Sasuke ". terdengar suara yang asing ditelinganya, bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara tersebut. Mungkinkah..?

"Hiieeeee...?"

"Arigatou~".

TBC!


End file.
